thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Prince
The Dark Prince is an unnamed host of The Darkness sometime in the future. He is the benevolent ruler of a vast empire and travels through space on a massive mystical shapeshifting ship he created from The Darkness. He appears in Tales of The Darkness: Issue 1 and 2. Biography Background After his 21st birthday, The Dark Prince find out that he is the Darkness host. In over 575 years the Prince created a vast empire in space together with the help of his right hand, Vassal. Once Gilandra took a baby from a women that pleaded the Dark Prince to save it and threw it in the air. The Dark Prince quickly jumped and caught the baby, but was exposed to the attack from Gilandra. Gilandra tackled the Dark Prince on the ground and asked if he yields. In furious of being cheated, the Dark Prince killed Gilandra. Runners Gold The Prince sends a Darkness Foot-Creature to board deep space cargo freighter Runners Gold, which presence terrifies Sela. The captain of the freighter Fincher lets the creature to look a the offering they have to the Dark Prince so they could be given a safe passage through the system. Instead the creature goes deeper into the freighter much to Fincher's objections. In the Darkness vessel, Dark Prince vassal says that this freighter is unworthy of his attention. The Dark Prince orders her to calm down as he has a good feeling about this ship. Back inside the freighter, the Darkness Foot-Creature goes into crew quarters and stops by a picture of Gilandra, a women that wanted to become the mate of Dark Prince. The Dark Prince expresses that Gilandra was a fine creature and questions himself if he was to harsh to her. Vassal answers that she deserved no better that what he gave. Meanwhile, in the freighter, the Darkness Foot-Creature expresses that it wants Captain Fincher to open the secondary compartment hold. Fincher declares that he can't open the hold, because it carries a dangerous bioconttaminent that must not be exposed to the rest of the ship. The Darkness Foot-Creature break through the hold anyway, revealing it to be carrying forbidden light generating grenades. Suddenly, Fincher opens up the door to space and flushes out the Darkness Foot-Creature out of the freighter. Inside the Darkness vessel, the Dark Prince sends Harvester to kill the crew. Harvester attacks the freighter and begins to consume all the crew. Sela confronts the creature demanding an audience with Darkness otherwise she will activated all the grenades in the freighter killing everyone, including the Dark Prince. Sela demands are met and she meets the Dark Prince. The Vassal orders her to kneel before him, but Sela disregards her saying that she wants to talk to the Prince. The Dark Prince lets her talk. Sela says that they didn't knew about Fincher's secondary cargo and were merely badly led. The Prince reveals that he knows all of this and will release the crew on a habitable planet, while Sela and Fincher will need to stay aboard. Later, Sela reveals to be an agent that together with Fincher fabricated the whole smuggler story and were trying to get access to the Darkness vessel. She contacts her superiors that the mission was successful. Sela asks who her contact is on the ship to which they respond that the identity of the contact will remain unknown until the moment of contact. Meanwhile, the Darkness creatures listen to her conversation. Suddenly, the Dark Prince confronts her and asks her to walk with him. Then they go for a swim with Sela putting an environmental suit and the Prince shedding his armour. They enjoy quite time in the water until Vassal sends a creature to attack them. Dark Prince quickly kills it and they return back to the vessel. The Vassal then takes Sela to wedding suit were she spends the night. Vassal's Treachery In the Darkness vessel, the Dark Prince asks if Sela slept well to which she answers that she did. Vassal interrupts them and she has a word with the Prince. Sela then meets with the Dark Prince and accuses Vassal of treachery. She then shows her what he did to Gilandra, making the Prince to become furious with Vassal. Vassal quickly casts an illusion making the Prince believe Sela to be the enemy. Then suddenly, Gilandra appears behind Vassal, breaking the mindlock on the Dark Prince. The Prince hugs Sela and expresses love to her. Gilandra then urges them to run away until she can still hold Vassal. Reluctant, Sela and the Dark Prince escape The Dark Prince and Sela land on the planet and enjoy sunrise. As the sunlight touches him, the Dark Prince turns into dust, much to Sela's horror. Sometime later, Vassal comes to the planet and raises the Dark Prince from the death. The Dark Prince recalls the past events only for Vassal to disregard them as mere dreams. As they enjoy each other presence, Vassal says that they have the rest of their lives to be together and it will be a very long time. Personality The Dark Prince was a benevolent dictator that was devoted to his subjects, whatever their position, in his dark hierarchy. He assured that all his subjects in his empire are given the same opportunities to prosper in equality and fellowship. In return he asked total respect, obedience and love for him. The Dark Prince was suffering from loneliness, having no friends or mates. For this he would held gladiator courtship ritual were women would fight him in order to become his mate. He is also shown to be tormented by the death of Gilandra, crying as he looked at her picture. He seemed to be completely oblivious to Vassal's manipulation of him. Powers & Abilities * Darkness-Empowered Physiology: The Dark Prince was host to the Darkness. ** Darkness Armor: The Dark Prince was always seen in his armour. Only on rare occasions would he take it off. *** Super Strength: The Dark Prince was immensely strong and could rip apart a giant sea creature all by himself. *** Invulnerability: The Darkness armour is impervious to all damage save for sunlight and supernaturally empowered weapons such as the Spear of Destiny or weapons of the Angelus's own power or the Witchblade. *** Enhanced Stamina: The Dark Prince has immense stamina reserves, able to live without sleep for 575 years and not showing to be tired. * Darkness-Empowered Metaphysiology: As the Darkness host the Dark Prince possessed various abilities. ** Cosmic Awareness: The Dark Prince could see everyone in his vast space empire. ** Teleportation: The Dark Prince could teleport through the shadows. ** Creation: The Dark Prince was able to create a massive shapeshifting spaceship out of Darkness. He could also create creatures and tentacles out of Darkness. ** Darklings: The Dark Prince could create various darklings that possess different powers and do his bidding. ** Immortality: The Dark Prince is immortal, living for over 575 years. Even if he dies, Vassal can bring him back from the death. Gallery 649497-future2.jpg|The Dark Prince in his armour RCO018 14842ddprince25.jpg|The Dark Prince killing as sea beast RCO022 148420ddprnce32.jpg|The Dark Prince crying over Gilandra's death RCO020 w 148420ddprince27.jpg|The Dark Prince death Category:Comics Characters Category:Darkness Host Category:Human Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural